Sadie Hawkins Dance
by xxx Faye xxx
Summary: Havent updated in forever, sorry! D:
1. Meet Dylan

Chapter 1

Alex Rider was dozing in class. He didn't mean to, it was just the Mr. Alan Blunt, the man he was a spy for, had kept him up half the night briefing him on his new mission. He had been up all night every other night and this was the first sleep he'd had in almost seventy-two hours. He nodded off at least once in all his classes so far but this time he was aware of what was going on around him. He jerked awake when he heard the teacher say "Sadie Hawkins Dance". All around him the class had erupted in whispers.

"Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

"Ooh, this will be so fun!"

"Don't girls ask guys?"

The teacher finally said, "Now now everyone, calm down. Yes, there will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance. It will be help the Friday before Halloween. Which is one month from now. Girls will have to ask guys to the dance. No guys will ask girls to the dance or else there will be no point in a "Sadie Hawkins Dance'. Now, class dismissed."

Chairs scraped the floor as people stood up quickly. Alex was confused. A dance? He groaned. Girls were going to be all over him. He went into the cafeteria and found his friends Eric and Khleo.

As Alex sat down Eric said, "You heard about the dance?"

"Who hasn't? Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Nope, thankfully. I want that Lillie girl to ask me. She's hot."

Khleo scoffed. "Lillie Webster? Yeah right dude. You'll probably get stuck with someone like Katie Fitzgibbon." He laughed and Alex joined. Everyone knew Katie Fitzgibbon wet her pants every time a guy approached her. Most people avoided her for fear of getting hit when she jumped up if a guy went up to her.

"Dream on, no way your getting Lillie." Alex said.

"Don't get jealous just 'cause the hot girls want me, Alex. I'm sure that some nice looking girls will want you." He shut up when a pretty girl walked up to their table. She went straight to Alex and said, "Hi, I'm Samantha! Um- Will you go to the dance with me?" She was very pretty and Alex was about to say yes when Sabina Pleasure came over.

"Hey Alex! You're going to the dance with me right?" Oh no. Alex thought. Two girls, two hot girls, asked me to the dance in the space of two minutes.

Samantha glared at Sabina. "Excuse me but I just asked him to the dance."

Sabina looked Samantha up and down with a critical eye. "Uh no, Alex and I are dating."

"No we're not!", Alex couldn't help but outburst. "We are NOT dating, Sabina."

Sabina was abashed. Samantha was smug. Eric and Khleo looked on and held in their laughter. Then Sabina stalked off, swishing her hair as she went.

"I dunno if I…. I'll get back to you." He gave her his number and she left. Eric exploded.

"How come Sabina Pleasure, the hottest girl in school, asked you to the dance AND said you two were dating? I want answers, man."

"I don't know what Sabina was doing. I mean, we're friends and all but no more than that. Anyway I thought you said Lillie was the hottest girl in school." He said that right and Lillie herself walked past. She paused by their table and said, "Did I hear my name?"

Khleo, always wanting to see girls beat up on Eric said, "Yeah, Eric digs you Lillie. He's been in love with you since seventh grade!" Eric turned bright red and shot Khleo a venomous look. Lillie saw and knew what Khleo said was true.

" Uh- ok. Yeah whatever you guys." she looked like she was about to walk away but instead sat down. Next to Alex of course.

"So- what's with Sabina Pleasure? She's in the bathroom crying her eyes out. Seeing as the dance is coming up I figured some guy had rejected her but then I thought that no one in their right mind would reject Sabina Pleasure. Most guys think she's hot as heck. But then I asked Sammy what happened and she said Alex Rider had turned her down and I was like 'what? I thought they were friends'. Guess not, well not anymore at least. So, back to my original question-what's with Sabina?" It took Alex a moment to digest what she had said because it all came out so fast.

"Uh, I rejected her?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm the one asking you."

"Ok then, I rejected her. End of story."

Eric piped up, "Did Sam tell you she asked Alex to the dance also?"

Lillie was surprised.

"Nooo she didn't. Gosh Alex, are all the girls after you? While I was in the bathroom I overheard Tammy Stevenson saying she was going after one of you guys. Beware, she'll be mad if you reject her. You might want to avoid her. I also heard-"

Khleo interrupted, "Do you listen in on everything? Another thing, you asking Alex or one of us? Cuz we wont reject you!"

Alex and Eric groaned simultaneously. Lillie looked embarrassed.

"Um-ok? Well anyway, my twin cousins are flying in from America today! Y'all should come to the airport with me. lease say you'll come. I'm sure you'll like my cousins. They're awesome." she pleaded.

The boys looked at each other.

"Ok, we'll go." Alex said. Lillie beamed.

"Thanks so much!" She pecked Alex on the cheek and left.

Eric gave Alex a look that clearly said, "Why do they always go after you?"

They finished eating lunch and then talked about football. When the bell rang Alex and Khleo went to Spanish while Eric went to Gym.

Later on they met Lillie at her house. Jack Starbright, Alex's housekeeper had driven them over and as they pulled up they marveled at the niceness of the house. Three stories high with a swimming pool and tennis court, complete with a stable and a game room. Lillie ran out of the house and said, "Hey guys! My Dad said he would drive us. Hi Ms. Jack." They climbed out the car and Jack said, "Be back by 10:00." and drove off.

Mr. Webster came out and they silently got into his Mercedes. Lillie talked the whole way, and when they got to the airport she practically ran to the baggage claim. She looked around eagerly and when she saw two girls she squealed excitedly and ran over to them. The girls saw her and had the same reaction. They all seemed oblivious to the stares they were earning. Lillie dragged to girls over the where Alex, Eric and Khleo were standing. On the way over to them she said, "The blonde on is Alex Rider, the black haired one is Eric Fears and the one with the 'fro is Khleo Thomas."

The twins looked them over. When they got to them Lillie introduced them, "Alex, Eric, Khleo; meet Dylan and Diana." Dylan had black hair and green eyes and Diana had dyed blonde hair and green eyes. Dylan was the prettier one, but both were far better looking than Lillie. Both had petite forms and couldn't weight more than 110 pounds. They were about 5"7 and very athletic.

Dylan was the first to speak, "Hey." she turned to Diana, "C'mon say something."

"Something" she smiled revealed pearly white teeth.

" Ha Ha Ha, you're so funny."

Lillie said, "So shall we move on?"

"No, we need to get our stuff."

Dylan sniggered while Diana said this.

"Let's hope you have enough room Lillie, Diana almost brought her whole closet. Plus the stuff she's gonna buy."

"Oh we got plenty of room." Alex mentally agreed.

" So do you guys not talk or something?" Dylan said.

" We talk, the others are just shy cuz y'all are so hot." Khleo informed them. Dylan and Diana tried hard to hold in their laughter. Eric turned red and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Wassup"

Dylan smiled, "Now your talking, no pun intended."

Mr. Webster came over, "you might want to go get your baggage ladies."

Dylan and Diana ran over to their suitcases. Dylan's were blue and green and Diana's were black and pink.

"Okey-doke let's go!" They left the airport and squeezed into the Mercedes.

Dylan, Diana and Lillie sang the whole way back including: Hey There Delilah, Fergilicious, and Jump On It. When they arrived at Lillie's mansion she said, "Daddy can the boys spend the night with us please." she gave him puppy dog eyes that even Alan Blunt would have melted under.

"If it's alright with their parents."

"I'll call my mom." Eric said immediately and pulled out his phone. Khleo did the same. Alex just said, "Jack won't mind.

After they all had permission Lillie's dad drove them to their houses to get their stuff. Since they were alone in Lillie's house the girls started talking about the three boys.

" Oh My Gawd, Alex is hot!" Diana gushed. Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would think HE is."

"You like someone else?" Lillie asked increduasly.

" I'll never tell" Dylan sang.

" Hey you guys there's a dance coming up at school and we could all take one of them. Personally, I want to take Eric or Khleo. Khleo never seems to get much attention"

" Alex is mine. " Diana called from the bathroom.

Dylan just sat quietly.

Lillie nudged her, "Oh c'mon you're not still in love with that Levi guy are you?"

"Yes, we are dating you know. And being over here for the fall and winter, I'm gonna miss him." she hugged a pillow to her chest.  
"No, I didn't know what y'all were dating. I guess that's why you don't like Alex."

"Well he's cute and all, but……" her voice drifted off and she thought about Levi.

Lillie shrugged, "At least try to have fun tonight. It's Friday, you don't have anything to worry about." Dylan agreed and the girls changed into their PJ's.

"Let's make this a night to remember!"


	2. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

When the boys arrived the girls were playing Wii. They had changed into camis and short shorts. Diana wearing a low cut pink cami with white shorts; Lillie, a blue cami and yellow shorts and Dylan, the prettiest of them all had on a green cami that brought out her eyes and white shorts that showed off her beautifully tan legs. Diana had a nice form too but not as nice as Dylan.

"Oh hey you guys." Lillie said when she noticed them standing in the doorway. "C'mon over, we have enough Wii-motes for everyone." Diana said, dragging Alex into the room.

After playing Wii for an hour they had pizza and popcorn then watched X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Diana snuggled so close to Alex she was almost in his lap.

Dylan roller her eyes when she saw how they were cuddling. So she continued to text her boyfriend:

Hey, I've missed you. The flight was ok, but now me and Diana have jet lag. Speaking of Diana, she's already found a new guy to cuddle with, literally.

Hey! I've missed you too. she already found a new guy? Gosh….

Yeah, she's like that.

So anything else new?

Nope, the school here is having a dance though.

Has anyone asked you yet? If so, I'm gonna fly there tonight and beat them up.

Aww, you're so sweet but it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance. So girls ask the guys.

Have you asked anyone yet?  
Of course not! You said you were coming right?

Yeah, next week. When's the dance.

Not until Halloween. We're staying through Christmas. How long are you staying?

I don't know. Maybe until after the dance.

Good, then I'm goin' with u

Fine by me, I gtg now. Goin' out to dinner for my sis's birthday.

Ok ttyl.

Dylan looked up and relized that Alex had read her whole conversation with Levi.

"Do you mind?" she said. He just shrugged. Dylan looked over and saw that Diana had "somehow" gotten into Eric's lap.

"you miss him?" Alex gestured with his chin to her phone.

"well since you read what I was saying, you should know that." Dylan snapped. Before Alex could retort Lillie turned off the movie and said: "Game time!"

"What game?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"No!"

"Yes! Ok, I go first and I pick Khleo!"

Khleo couldn't believe his luck. The pair ran into the bathroom and…..did what they were supposed to do.

"Well, I'm not going to play!" declared Dylan.

"Yes you are!." the muffled shout came from the bathroom.

Six and a half minutes later, Khleo came out and picked Diana. Then Diana picked Alex, no surprise there , then Alex picked Dylan.

When they got into the bathroom Dylan sat on the toilet and Alex on the counter.

"What's you biggest secret?" Alex asked suddenly.

Dylan looked up and answered," I used to work for the CIA" then smirked. Alex was intrigued. Alan Blunt had told him that his new 'subject' was going to be American and used to work for the CIA. He has also told Alex that that was a fake and the person had actually worked for the people who had almost killed him several times: Scorpia. During the briefing Mr. Blunt had said he needed to watch the person closely.

A phone buzzed in the quiet room. Dylan checked hers then said, "It's yours."

Alex looked at his phone and saw the Mr. Blunt had sent him a picture message. It read: "This is the person you will be following. It shouldn't be too hard and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He clicked the picture and a picture of Dylan stepping off the plane flashed up on the screen.

He gasped involuntarily. Dylan's eyebrows shot up and suddenly she didn't look like the sweet innocent girl she had been a moment ago.

"What is it?"

"Oh- um. Nothing."

Her gaze was unnerving. Not even Kaspar the leader of a different gang could make him this scared. Then, she relaxed.

"Ok, fine. Let's make a deal though."

"Oh no," thought Alex, "what is she gonna do now?"

"You show me your message because you were reading mine, and we forget all about it. Or else, you can not show me and I force you to tell me what it said and to show it to me."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact."

Alex was in a tight spot. If she found out he was supposed to stalk her because she worked for Scorpia then he was dead. If she forced it from him, someone would most likely get hurt.

He blinked. Then again. The door burst open and Diana said:"Times up! C'mon we're gonna go ding dong ditch the neighbors. Hey Dylan, can you believe these Brits had never heard of it before I told 'em about it?"

She bounced around then flounced out the bathroom.

Dylan glared daggers at Alex and muttered "You lucked out. I'm still gonna get you." And with that she left. With a sigh of relief, Alex followed.

They ended up almost getting caught but Dylan and Diana's charm got them out of it. Even though they almost got caught they TP-ed the house and then poured milk on the man's new Ferrari.

Doing the same thing to the rest of the houses in the neighborhood, they got back inside. Eric looked at his watch and said, "Hey you guys. Wanna go to a club? It's before midnight so we can get in for free."

"you idiot, they're not gonna let a bunch of fourteen year olds into a CLUB." Khleo said.

So, they brainstormed. An hour later the six of them were sitting at the bar in the nearest club. The girls were in the skankiest outfits they could find from Lillie's closet, you'd be surprised at what you found I there, and the guys were in T-shirts and khakis. Eric and Alex had attracted women like flies and Dylan and Diana had the same problem with drunk men. Lillie and Khleo had "mysteriously' disappeared.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Diana shouted over the music blaring from the speakers.

"Let's go dance." Dylan dragged Diana to the dance floor and were immediately engulfed in the rest of the crowd.

"So, who do you think is hotter?" Eric asked Alex.

"Uh- Dylan."

"Yeah same here. You'll probably get stuck with Diana for the dance though and I'll get the sexy one." he laughed.

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"Her boyfriend is going with her."

"And that is?"

"He's coming from the States for the dance."

"F**k. I was just getting close to her too."

"Interesting conversation boys?" Dylan's voice sounded from behind them. Alex and Eric both jumped and Eric choked on his Coke. Diana smack him on the back while he coughed and spluttered.

"Oh-well-we-"

"Save it. We heard the whole thing." Diana huffed. Eric regretted saying that he didn't think Diana was hot. The music got louder and everyone started dancing faster. Alex could tell Eric had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Dylan's chest. Being rather exposed it seemed like that was the only thing he was looking at.

"Last time I checked, my eyes were on my face and not my chest." Dylan said pointedly. Eric blushed to the roots of his hair. Diana giggled. Lillie and Khleo arrived, breathing hard and holing hands. Khleo has lipstick smeared on his face and lips.

"You got a bit of a…" Dylan's voice trailed off as she gestured toward his face.

Lillie looked at him and gasped, then dragged him off.

"Hey Eric, I want you to meet someone." Diana pulled Eric toward the exit. Then, Dylan and Alex were alone. Alone in a crowd of people of course.

"You." Dylan hissed the word.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Alex Rider. you work for MI6. A spy. A teenage James Bond. Come with me." She led him outside and they started walking back to Lillie's house.

"So, how do you know about me?" Alex as casually.

"My…uh…boss, told me about you. He said I needed to watch out for you."

"So do you work with Scorpia?"  
"Who-ia?"

"Yeah ok, the hot spy girl feigns innocence. Not workin' for me." Dylan's eyebrow raised when he sad "hot spy girl".

"Who said I was a spy?"

"You did."

"Oh"

They walked in silence for a minute. Two minutes. Five minutes.

Alex turned on Dylan so suddenly she ran into him.

"What?"  
"You- I know what you're doing here." Alex said quietly, so quietly that Dylan had to lean in to hear him.

"Catch me if you can then I'll tell you anything." then she took off. Alex was athletic but even so, Dylan had a head-start. When Alex ran up, panting, to Lillie's house, Dylan was sitting on the bench in the yard.

"You didn't catch me. Slow poke."

Without saying anything he pulled Dylan up and into his arms.

"I caught you now." Their faces were inches apart.

"Th-That's…no. You didn't catch me." she struggled against him but he held her tight.

"Now tell me- Do you work for Scorpia?"

She blinked. Her emerald green eyes bored into his sky blue ones. She held his gaze for a moment and then looked down at his neck.

"Let me go." she muttered.

"Answer my question."

She sighed," Fine, I'll answer your god damned question. Yes, I work for Scorpia to a certain extent. I was sent here to learn about-"

"About?  
Alex pressed her harder.

"You didn't ask that now let me go before I bite you." He followed through on her request.

Dylan stormed inside and sat on the couch. She was sitting their muttering in Portugese when Alex decided it was safe for him to venture inside.

"I hate you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Glad we cleared that up."

She jumped over the back of the couch and pressed a knife up to his neck. Alex froze. He'd been in this position before. He could easily jab her hand and send the knife flipping back at her but he didn't want to hurt her.

"You make one move and you're dead."

"Did I do something?"

She paused and the knife lowered and inch. Alex took that chance to grab the knife and send it flipping across the room, without injuring Dylan.

"Oh-"

He cut her off by pulling her close to him.

"Why did you juts try to kill me?"

His breath was hot on her face and she almost swooned.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to make my point."

"You made it clear enough." He released her and she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm, swung her around and pressed his lips against hers. At first her back was rigid but then she relaxed and wrapped her hands around his neck. Alex ran his arms around her waist and felt her stomach through her tube top. He could feel her heart beating against his chest as he ran his tongue over her lips. Ruining the moment, the front door opened and Diana called from the entry-way, "Dylan? Alex? You guys here?"

Dylan's eyes snapped open and she wrestled with Alex for a minute then she answered, "Uh- yeah. We're up in the living room." Alex was still holding her and he gave her one last kiss before Diana walked into the room.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously. Alex's hair was messed up where Dylan's hands had run through it and Dylan was flushed.

"Nothing, where are the others?" she said, changing the subject.

"Downstairs." to Dylan she hissed, "You're explaining everything." Dylan nodded and her and Diana left Alex. "Wow," he thought wildly, "I just kissed the hottest girl in the world. The hottest girl in the world who tried to kill me."

Later on, at 3:00 am, Lillie and Khleo had gone to the guest house and were doing who knows what, Eric and Alex were watching George Lopez, and Dylan was explaining the nights events to Diana.

"You told him about our job?" Diana demanded.

"No, I almost did but I didn't."

"I still can't believe y'all actually made out. I was going to. And what about Levi?"

"I don't know. I can't believe it either." she sighed.

"So, is he a good kisser?"

Dylan stared at the wall before answering. "I guess. He was about to French me when you came in."

"Oh so I ruined it?"

"No, you saved me. It took him forever to let go of me even though you were coming up the stairs."

"Oohh fun, fun. Well I'm tired so, good-night." She went over to the boys and gave them each a peck on the cheek. When she was bending down to give Alex one, Eric stared at her buttocks like it was a million dollars. Dylan threw a pillow at him and snapped him out of his reverie. After she went to bed Alex came and sat on the love-seat next to Dylan. They watched more corny T.V shows then Eric went to bed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Dylan asked as soon as Eric was out of the room.

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"Well I have a boyfriend you know."

"Yes I do know."

"So don't do it again or-"

He silenced her with another kiss. She broke off a moment later.

"What the- I said DON'T do it again, you dunderhead, not go ahead!"

"Well I decided not to listen. Have you ever kissed Levi the way you kissed me?"

"Of cou-"

"With the same passion?"

"Wha-"

"What are you gonna do, eh? Make him beat me up?"  
She just sat and stared at the T'V screen. She blinked, long and slow.

"I'm tired, good-night." she got up and made her way out of the room. Alex chased after her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, ok?"  
"Apology accepted. Now buh-bye."

She attempted to give him a peck on the cheek but he turned so that she got him full on the lips. She completely melted in his arms. Ten minutes later, they broke apart, panting. Alex brushed a strand of hair from Dylan's face and said, "Good night." with his lips brushing her ear. She shivered. Making her way to her and Diana's room she got back into her cami and shorts and lay in bed, thinking.

That definitely was a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke with a killer headache. Remembering what had happened the night made him smile. He and Dylan had made out! But.. he was hung-over. 'Who cares." he thought, ' I hope me and Dylan will have more time alone." he smiled again.

**Dylan's POV**

"Hey Dyl-pickle get up!" Diana squealed, jumping on my bed. "We are going to tour London today!

"You idiot!" She got that look on her face that said 'oh-crap-what-did-i-do?' "We don't have time to tour London, we're supposed to be checking out the Rider dude. Gah, why did I have to be paired with a total airhead.."

"SHhh, we're supposed to be sisters remember! We didn't get this plastic surgery for nothing you know, although I wouldn't mind it if you blew the whole thing beca-"

"Shut it!." We listened for a minute. "ok, we have to get out of this house and go looking around HIS house. got it?" I hissed in her ear. She just nodded.

**Three hours later…**

"Oh my god you retard!" Diana screamed at me, "ugh all over my new dress too!" I had 'accidently' spilled my Strawberry Banana smoothie all over her when I 'tripped'.

"Oh darn, my bad, looks like we have to go change. I'll go with you Di, since its my fault."

Everyone just nodded, except Alex. He looked at us strangely then said "I'll be right back."

As we were walking home, I noticed someone was trailing us. Old spy instincts kicking in. We walked faster but so did Creeper, as I decided to call him. Diana looked at me and we came to a silent agreement. After we turned a corner we sprinted up the street and out of sight. When we looked back we saw someone peer around the corner then disappear.

'Ok, now to Alex's house."

**At Alex's house**

"He has a house-keeper? A frickin house-keeper?"

"Great work Sherlock" I muttered as we watched the house-keeper walk in the door with an arm full of groceries.

"Ok, operation sweet-little-girl."

"…which on is that?" Diana said, looking confused.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." I said as I left the bushes and headed toward the house.

"Hello, would you like some help?" I said smiling sweetly. I was small for my age and hadn't dressed very nice so I could pass for an 11 year old easily.

The lady turned. "Hm? ohh sure! Thank you." I grabbed a few bags and went inside. Nothing special was inside, it was a nice 2-story house. With a very big kitchen. That part excited me the most. While the house-keeper was putting her coat in the closet, I crept up behind her with a rolling pin. Diana came in as I was stuffing the lady in the closet.

"Close the door so no one sees."

I ran upstairs and to a locked room. "Psh, locks." I muttered pulling out a hair pin. When I got in the room, I searched through the room, it looked like an office of sorts, but it had nothing in it. And I mean nothing at all. What a waste. Then I went into his bedroom, and found all I needed.

When I went back downstairs, I found that Diana had taken the house-keeper out of the closet and was chatting like theres no tomorrow. The lady glared at me when she saw me. I saw that she had an ice-pack pressed to her head.

"Diana yo-"I started. "Uh…. cya!". As I panted down the street I ran headlong into Alex.

"Oh Shit- Alex?"

"Sorr- Dylan?"

We stared at each other for a second. Then Alex gathered his wits and asked. "Where's Diana?"

"Oh! uh, i-uh-she is…I must have lost her back there." I laughed nervously.

He obviously didn't believe me. He raised one eye brow in that sexy way that I couldn't get enough of. 'Yeah.. ok. Hey you want me to show you around?

"Yeah that'd be great!"

**Alex's POV**

Alex had been mad when he found that Diana and Dylan had somehow gotten away from him. He was headed home when Dylan crashed into him.

"Sorr- Dylan?" Ha, she was easier to find then planned.

"Oh shit- Alex?"

So then, he decided to walk her around town, to spend some time with her. As they started walking, his phone rang.

"_Hallo?"_

"_Alex this is Alan Blunt." _oh joy, just the man he didn't want to here from.

"_Yes sir?"_

"_I need you to come in right away to meet your new partner for your upcoming mission." _partner?

"_Ok, sir, I'm on my way."_

**Click.**

"What was that all about?"

"I have to do something real quick, uh-" He was interrupted by Dylan's phone ringing. It had to corny theme from Six Flags commercials.

She walked around the corner then answered _"Hello?"_

"_Ms. Winters?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I am Alan Blunt from the Royal and General Bank."_

"_Uh-huh.. and that is…?"_

"_We would like you to come visit us. I am aware that you are in to company of Alex Rider?"_

"_Yes…"_ she glanced at Alex. He was sitting on a bench watching her."

"_Ok, Alex just received a phone call from us, you will accompany him to us. And we will explain the rest."_

"_Ok, is that all?"_

"_Yes."_

**Click.**

Dylan looked at the phone in her hand. SCORPIA had warned her about Alan Blunt. But this was exactly what she needed.

**Flashback**

"_Ms. Winter we are sending you to London to try and get a hold of M16."_

"_Oh ok. That shouldn't be too hard."_

"_We will need you to give them false information about the Classical Concert of the year. We want to blow it up." Dylan smiled evilly at this."The President of the United States will be there, as will several other important peoples. Movie stars, senators, and the like. We are going to have a radioactive bomb made in Russia just for this occasion. We have already started making the bomb, we just need you to lead M16 away from this as far as possible. Sound easy enough?"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Alright, you and another assassin will be teaming up for this assignment. You two are going to replace two American girls and go visit a friend who knows Alex Rider. You will have to get plastic surgery because the girls were twin sisters. We have already gotten the information we need from them, and they will be dead within the hour. You are going to have to improve your American accent, so as to not give you away the minute you step off the plane. You will get your customary gun, and any other gadgets you need. Is this all clear."_

"_Yes Father."_

"_All right princess, go make Daddy proud."_

_Dylan left the room in search of hew new partner. When she found her, she saw that her 'partner' was the air-head of one of the men's daughter. She was going to be perfect. What they needed to do had already been drilled into her head, and she had been told, if she gossiped about what they were doing, Dylan would kill her. And be glad in doing so. Diana and Dylan were the perfect match-up. One lethal and cool, the other deadly and 'sweet'. _

_Three days later, they were on the plane, heading to London._

"_Alright, remember you're the one who is obsessed with shopping and all that crap. K?"_

"_Uh huh, but why do I have to be the stupid one?"_

"_Because you're a natural." she smirked. "Look out Alex Rider." She thought to herself, "We are coming for you…"_

**Flashback end.**

So now, this was all going according to plan, she was going to pose as an 'agent' for M16 and be Alex's partner. It'll be so much easier to kill him that way.

"You ready?" Alex snapped her out of her daydreams.

"Oh, yeah, but can I go with you to meet Mr. Blunt? He just called me."

Alex raised his eyebrow"…ok, c'mon, its this way."

When they got to Alan Blunt's office, twenty minutes after they actually entered the bank, they say down across from his desk and waited for him.

Alan Blunt came in followed by Mrs. Jones, who was sucking on a peppermint, as usual.

"Mr. Blunt, we meet again, sadly"

"You two are going to investigate SCORPIA" said Blunt, ignoring Alex's comment. Alex paled, he hated SCORPIA and had hoped not to deal with them again. So much for that.

"And what is SCORPIA?" Dylan asked, playing dumb.

"It stand for Sabotage, CORuPtion, Assassination."

Even though Dylan knew this, she paled.

"And we need to do what?"

"We think they are making a radioactive bomb in Russia. You two will be going to tomorrow morning Russia and finding the plant where we think the bomb is being made. That is all."

"So, we're going to RUSSIA??"

"Yes. Ms. Winters."

"Alright, but what will I tell my sister? We're here on vacation."

"We will see to that. Now Alex, go see Smithers for some gadgets."

As they left the room, Dylan asked, "Do they always send you to different countries at such short notice?"

"Yup."

Mr. Smithers gave them: a gun, not a real gun. just one with that shot out a lazer. It could penetrate up to 20 feet of steel wall. They also go Zit Crème, that could do almost the same thing as the lazer gun, but was used on smaller things, like handcuffs, if they happened to get caught. Ear pieces, walkie talkies. And, little balls that looked like white chocolate. "Just lick it, stick it, and it does the trick!" Corny, though Dylan, but effective.

That night, Alex and Dylan had relocated to the hotel where they would stay for the night. Their baggage had already been taken from Lillie's house and brought to the hotel.

"So, I'm going to be on a plane bound for Russia bright and early tomorrow morning. Joy."

"If you're going to work for M16 permantly you might as well get used to it." They were out on the balcony enjoying to evening breeze.

"Listen Alex, I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Ha, its fine, I'm used to people trying to kill me."

"So we're cool?"

He looked at her, "We're cool."

She blushed and looked down.

"Y'know, SCORPIA will probably try to kill us over these next few days."

"yeah.. I'd been thinking about that. But that's the life of an agent, right?"

"Yeah." He knew this was the perfect moment for the two of them. They were having the same thoughts…

Dylan turned, "Alex-" but the was silenced by Alex's lips on hers. She deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He slid his hand to the small of her back. They had just started Frenching when a knock interrupted them.

Alex groaned and headed for the door. The knock came again.

"I'm coming!" he said while opening the door, in sprang Diana.

"Oh.. Dylan, we need to talk."

Alex had never heard her say something that made more sense. Dylan and Diana went into the bathroom for privacy.

While they were in there, Alex looked at Dylan's file.

**Name**: Arianna Dylan Winters

**Age**: 14

**Date of Birth**: September 17, 1994

**Skills**: Black belt in karate, and took all Asian forms of Martial Arts. Knows how to: Snowboard, Mountain Climb, Surf, Jet Ski, Backpack, Ski, and others.

**Weaponry Skills**: Can shoot every type of gun. including other Russian weapons.

**Physical condition**: Very Good

**Other**: 5'4, green eyes and black hair, has twin sister. Lived in USA all her life, is the daughter to Samuel Winters who owns a car dealership.

Alex let out a low whisper, this girl was almost as lethal as he was. After he had put it away, the girls finished talking and Diana left. Alex watched TV for a while Dylan read a book. By the time they got into bed (separate ones) it was 11:00. The private jet they would be taking to Russia left at &:30 sharp, whether they were on it or not. It was going to be an interesting week for the two.


End file.
